


[宇植] Confession

by Bonbonsie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: 小鹿视角的仁宇。OOC。摸鱼。Dong Sik POV
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 18





	[宇植] Confession

Hi, I’m Yook Dong Sik. As you see, I am an ordinary person living in a bustling city. But recently, I realize that I might be those few lucky ones who hits the jackpot with just one strike.

  
Well, in my case, it's not about money, inheritance or anything that is substantially pecuniary. It is something HUMAN.

  
Seo In Woo is those who can always be described with an '-ologist'. He has an absolutely prosperous career by making himself the youngest Chairman of one of the largest Securities Companies in the country. Bearing fantastic taste for art and music, he always brings me to various concerts and operas. The part I like the most is that he never gets tired of narrating all those intriguing anecdotes to me, even after catching me right off nodding myself to sleep. He only smiles and whispers into my ear, 'Preparing for a sleepless night, are you?' That line never fails to make me awake and blush. Worse, a boner is set to be discovered when he slides his fingers upwards my thigh. I guess sometimes I sort of doing the dozing-off on purpose.

  
Brilliant at cooking, especially with Paella and dessert God knows what the name is, usually served after the main dish and before our hot intense sex. Brewing the best coffee in the world, yes, decided by me and I won't take no for an answer. I asked him once whether he is trying to groom me into his own taste. Mischievous as he is, replying 'thought gonna take longer for you to notice.' Surprisingly, I didn't feel angry at all. Maybe the spell he casted on me is too strong to spare me any sanity. But why would I care about sanity so long as I have him?

  
Of course, I shall never leave the intimacy part out, shall I? I know you guys always want to know what a man like him in bed. Well, I had my imaginations long before I partake it. Yes, he's a stud. Salacious as any Alpha personality you might imagine. Yet, something subtle and profound embedded with those forceful thrusts and bites gives me the most thrilling and addicting feeling afterwards. The mixed emotions of raw yearnings and angers in his eyes, those hoarse and deep resonating of my names drown me inch by inch every single time. Sometimes, I think I am afraid of staying that close to him. He might kill me one day. Even not by his own hands.

  
Albeit, like I said before, the love-spell is too strong for me to think twice. Having a man like Seo In Woo by your side and telling you he loves you everyday exceeds the leverage I can afford. I'll just make the most out of it.

  
Right, so I need to leave now. Dinner is ready and he is setting the table. He promises me to go hunting tonight. I have seen him clean the shotgun and load the magazine. Even with a lethal weapon, he is astonishingly gorgeous. Oh, no, it is BECAUSE the lethality he immersing in emits THE ingrained charisma. My pants is tight again. Better get rid of it before the dinner gets cold then. Well, that really depends on In Woo, after all.


End file.
